


A Tale of Ava

by Bootsrcool



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootsrcool/pseuds/Bootsrcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 year old Ava is starting high school. During her time at South Ridge High, she learns about life, true friendship, discovering her sexuality and possibly have someone as more than a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Ava

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I have decided to try Camp NaNoWriMo, which was a blast! Its an original word, and a last minute thing, with a word goal of 15000. Let me know how it is, because I am biased.
> 
> ENJOY! :P

Chapter ONE

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

That damn alarm clock.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

It’s every teen’s nightmare.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

“ARRGGG!”

I slammed my palm down on the snooze button, before fingering around the top of the glowing numbers, snapping the alarm off for the day.

You ask what day it is?

It’s the first day of school. The first day of high School.

With a groan I sat up in bed, bemoaning Mondays between September and June.

“C’mon, Ava, We can do this,” I muttered to myself. I pulled myself out of my bed, a light stained wood headboard with a dark green and black patched comforter. I looked around my room, relishing the familiarity of the forest green walls, a calendar with pictures from my favorite band, 30 Seconds to Mars, the bookshelf full of all the books I’ve read over the last few years, my messy dresser full of clothes that haven’t been put away yet, and of course, my cherished laptop sitting on my computer desk.

I sighed as I walked over to my dresser, pulling out a rock band shirt that I got when I went to a concert a few years ago, and a pair of plain jeans. I grabbed a bra that was lying on the floor, and quickly got dressed.

I made my way to the bathroom and looked in the mirror at my reflection.

Looking back at me was a young 15 year old girl with long dark hair and brown eyes. She had shadows under my eyes from sleep problems, and slight wrinkles on her forehead from stress. I sighed before opening the cabinet for my toothbrush. 

After brushing my teeth and eating a bowl of cereal, I grabbed my book bag from the closet, slipped on a pair of orange flip flops and ran out the door. I have to catch the bus, as I am not yet sixteen. 

Unfortunately.

-0-0-0-0-0-

As a stepped off the bus, I got my first clear look at my new Hell on Earth. It wasn’t that impressive, really. Just a big brick building with lots of windows and only a few exits, or entrances, however you see them as.

I’m what you could call a loner. That kid that sat in a corner of the cafeteria, the back of the classroom, back of the crowd… basically the back of everything. I wasn’t even bullied in middle school; I was a ghost everywhere I went.

I expect the same can be said for high school. And it was.

For the first 20 minutes.

I was just sitting down in my first class of the year, math, when I heard it.

“Hi!” I looked to come face to face with a long blond hair, brown eyed, tall girl, who looked to be an 11th grader. I shook some hair out of by eye, pushing the short strands of almost black hair of my bangs against my baseball hat. It’s just a nice hat I got from my dad when I was younger, but I still wear it every day. 

“Hi,” I replied, looking back down at my hands lying on the desk I sat in. I wasn’t about to say it’s my desk, just because I got here first, doesn’t mean that it’s my seat for the rest of the year. 

If the girl noticed my lack of enthusiasm, she didn’t let on. “My name is Samantha, but I prefer to go by Sam. What’s your name?” She says all that in one breath. Wow.

I hesitated for a moment, before giving Sam my name.

“Ava.” I murmured, making eye contact with blondie while I said it. She didn’t even twitch. I’m impressed.

It’s not that I purposely try to scare off potential friends. I did have friends in elementary school, it’s just that they made new friends when we entered middle school and we drifted apart, but no one ever really would stay around me longer than a few days from then on. Story of my life.

“Nice to meet you, Ava! I’m guessing you’re a freshman?” Sam question not unkindly. I nodded to her. “That’s great! Welcome to South Ridge High school. It not a really big school, because were not dead center in the city, but it’s populated enough for us in the outskirts.” 

I nodded again to her. “You don’t talk much, do you,” She stated.

 

“You talk a lot,” I shot back. She shrugged.

“Touché,” she said. 

Silence. For thirty seconds.

“Anyway, I better get to my seat. Do you want to eat lunch with me and my friend?”

I shrugged. “Sure.”

She beamed at me. “Great! See you in the cafeteria,” and she was gone, sliding into a seat next to a brown haired boy in the middle of the room. I let out a sigh and pulled out a notebook to take notes.

I went through the rest of my classes easily enough. Sam was also in my oceans class as well. At lunch she explained to me how she needed an academic math course to go to her dream university, and she had taken a lesser math class when she was in grade ten as she wasn’t the best in her class in grade nine. she said that she had a tutor over the summer to help her out. She had introduced me to the boy, Jamie, as her best friend, ‘practically siblings in all but blood’, as they had worded it.

I breezed through English class, and sat through a lecture in government science. I had a study block at the end of the day, so after the lecture I made my way home, walking. It was only a 20 minute walk, so I wasn’t to upset about it. I thought about getting my licence in a few months so I could drive to school. That brought out a smile.

That’s another think about me. I am not a goth. Or emo. I’m just like everyone else, but getting ignored all the time did eventually start affecting my facial expressions. Not in a bad way, so to speak, but you wouldn’t catch me smiling all the time. If I had to put to words what my expression was most of the time, I would say it was neutral, somewhere between a smile and a frown. You know the one I’m talking about. 

When I got home, it was only half past two, so I went to my room and did up some homework. It didn’t take me long, so I did some reading. I’m an avid reader, so I go through books like you’ve never seen. You wouldn’t believe how many Plum reward points I have.

After, while I was getting ready for bed, I thought about my day. I’m not talking about thinking of everything that happened, but I mostly thought about Sam. About how she didn’t leave me right away when we introduced ourselves, or how she attempted to make me feel welcome at school. Today was full of firsts for me.

As I set my bookmark in between the pages of the current book I was reading, I thought about how tomorrow was going to be like. Would Sam still talk to me, or would she start ignoring me like in middle school? Would I make any more friends? 

“Shut up,” I moaned to myself, shaking my head. “It’s time to sleep.”

“Hun, are you alright?” I heard my mom call from the living room.

“Yes mum,” I called back.

Silence.

“Are you talking to yourself again?”

I snorted out a laugh and for no reason at all, responded with; “Of course.”

Closing my eyes, I did some breathing techniques to clear my head of all my thoughts and worries. Finally, after five minutes, I unconsciously let my whole body relax and achieved sleep.

 

Chapter TWO

BEEP. BEEP. BEE-

I watched in satisfaction as the previously glowing numbers went dark as I unplugged my alarm clock.

-0-0-0-0-0-

“Hey! Ava! Over here!” 

I looked up from walking into math and saw Sam and Jamie sitting in the same seats they were in yesterday. I waved at them timidly, and sat in the back again. I still don’t know if I’ll get to stay there all year. You never know if the teacher will make assigned seating arrangements. Just as the bell went off, signalling the start of class, a girl ran in and sat at the closest seat to the door. Which was in the back. And the seat next to mine. 

“Hey,” she said as she was catching her breath.

“Hey,” I returned.

As the math teacher, a Ms. Potts, starting teaching us how to use the mapping rule, I snuck a look at the newest kid. I say newest because I know she wasn’t here yesterday. She was short, like me, probably 5’4”. She had shoulder length red hair. Not red like flames, but a dark, almost brown rusty red color that framed her face by curling in at the ends. She had blue/green eyes. They seemed like they were changing color, never straying far from the other shade. There were a few freckles on her cheeks, and she overall had an aura of innocence.

Oops. I must not have been as subtle as I thought, because as soon as the bell rang, Red grabbed my wrist and pulled me out into the halls and to her locker.

“Um…” I said intelligently.

Red looked at me apologetically. “Sorry about that, I just wanted to introduce myself,” she said with a red face.

“Um…” I repeated.

“Right. So my name is Emily.” She said, holding out her hand. Really? A handshake?

“Ava,” I replied, grasping her hand in my own. We shook hands. Wow.

“So, I’m kind of new here, so can you show me where Mr. Enderson’s class is?” she asked, holding her schedule out. I saw that she had the same English class as me as well.

“Yeah, sure. I have English with him too.” I told Emily as we walked down the hall.

“So, where are you from?” I asked. She looked up at me with a question on her face. “You said you were new here?” I reminded her.

Her face lit up. “Oh, right! I’m from North Bay. About a five hour drive from here.”

“I’m familiar with the place,” I said, nodding my head as we walked into the class. I sat in the back, as usual, and Emily plopped down in the seat next to me.

“So what did I miss yesterday?” she asked as the warning bell went off.

“Not much,” I told her. “Y’know first days, it’s all about learning where everything is, the rules of the classroom, teacher introductions and the usual rush of students bitching about getting put in a class they didn’t sign up for.”

She nodded her head, not missing a beat at the swear word. I like this girl more as the time passes.

“Yeah, I know the feeling, both hearing it, and being the complainer,” she said. “Though I don’t feel the need to complain this time around,” she said slyly.

I looked at her in question. “Why’s that?”

“Because,” she said. “I wanted to be in the class anyways, but I couldn’t pick it because of all the requirement classes.”

“Oh yeah? What class is it?”

“Ancient history.”

I gape at her in shock.

She noticed the silence and looked over at me in slight irritation. “What?”

After a few incoherent stutters, I cleared my throat. “That’s the one class that I bitched my way into.” I explained. 

“…..”

“…..”

“Wow.”

“Cool”

“…..”

We stared at each other for a few more minutes before bursting out in laughter.

“That’s really awesome,” she gasps out. I nod my head in agreement, wiping tears from my eyes. At that moment, the bell rang and we turned our attention to the teacher who started going on about why English is so important, what the benefits are to having taken all high school English courses (English 10, 11 and 12), and how it can be used in everyday life. I look over to see Emily staring intently at the teacher for a few minutes, before writing something down on a piece of loose leaf. She tears the corner off, folded it, and, without looking away from the teacher, slides the paper onto my desk. I take it behind my desk so it doesn’t draw any attention to me, and unfold it.

It was a phone number, Emily’s I’m guessing. I swiftly pull out my phone and punch the numbers into a new contact entry. I shot her off a quick text, just to make sure that I had the right number.

-yo.-

After a few seconds, I got a reply back. 

-hey Ava.-

Wow. I never saw her move! It was then I noticed that she had a hand inside the desk with a faint glow lighting her wrist.

“Sneaky,” I muttered out loud.

“What was that, Miss Stewart?” said Mr. Enderson.

“I said that English is neat!” I said with fake enthusiasm. He smiled at me and clapped his hands together.

“Excellent! Then you wouldn’t mind reading the poem on page 96 in your books.” 

‘Dammit Ava, you should know by now not to talk at school,’ I scolded myself internally as I flipped to the page he wanted. I cleared my throat nervously. 

“My Inner feelings.  
You know how to rile me,  
You get me hot and flustered,  
I say sorry, now forgive me, smile at me,

I never loved a girl this way before,  
You give me feelings of pleasure,  
Your love I want to explore,

You know how to touch,  
Your kiss is Divine ,  
100 per cent pleasure all the time.

I’m a girl, you’re a girl but that's ok,  
These feelings so strong for you.  
In every way,

I never knew I would feel this way,  
The months and years have passed,  
And I still love you the same today.”  
(Poem by lizfoster1 on allpoetry.com)

The room was silent for a moment, before clapping could be heard. I looked over to see Emily shooting me a 1000 watt grin, and the sound seemed to break everyone out of the trance I’ve seemed to put them in.

Wonderful job, Miss Stewart! I would like to hear you read another in the future.” He gave me a pat on the back, before continuing to the class. “I would like for everyone to pick a poem, or song lyrics that speak out to you, and interpret it. 500 word paper on your finding, due next Thursday, and the lyrics must be school appropriate! He called over the sounds of the bell plus the 25 or so students leaving.

“That was beautiful, Ava,” Emily gushed.

I scratched the back of my head, pulling at the short hair. “You think? I thought the poem was nice.”

“It’s not just the poem that makes it beautiful,” she said firmly. “It’s also the speaker. If they put emotion behind the words, any poem, not matter what, can sound like music. Well,” she said sheepishly, “that’s what I believe.”

I hummed as I thought about what she said. “I see your point. If I read it in a monotone voice, it would have been dull.”

“That’s right,” she nodded her head.  
“Hmmm…”

“What is it?”

I shot her a glare. “You’re sneaky. Don’t look at me like that,” I added at the innocent look on her face.

“What did I do?” I heard her say in mock surprise as I walked off towards the cafeteria. I slowed my pace as she caught up to me. As we walked into the room, I noticed some people staring at us. I glanced at Emily and she shrugged.

As we go to sit at a table, Sam runs up to us, Jamie on her heels. “I just heard!” she said. Jamie nods.

“Uh… heard what?” I asked in confusion. 

Sam sighs in exasperation. “About what happened in your English class, duh.”

I shared another glance with Emily. “You mean the poem reading?” Emily offers.

“Yeah,” Jamie says, stepping in. “You should have told us you speak poetry.”

“Uh, I don’t think that’s a thing. Is that a thing?” I asked Emily. She shrugs again. “You shrug a lot, don’t you?” 

Her answer? A shrug.

“Anyways, we’re going to get a last swim in on Saturday. Do you wanna come? You can bring your friend here.”

“Oh!” I exclaimed. “I’m sorry, Emily, this is Sam and Jamie. Sam and Jamie, this is Emily.”

“Nice to meet you,” Emily said.

“Do you want to go swimming?” I asked Emily. 

She nodded. “Sure.” Sam smiled.

“Great! See you tomorrow in math.” She called over her shoulder as she and Jamie walked away.

We sat in silence for a while before I shook my head. “Wow.”

“What is it?” Emily asked in concern. I look at her.

“That. People around me, looking at me. Last year I was always in the background, nobody paid me any attention. Now, I have a girly friend, a, I suspect, sporty friend and you as a friend. I’ve gotten the grade tens attention just by reading a poem! This is all so unexpected!” Emily laughed. “What?”

“I-it’s just that it’s the same thing with me. At my old school I was completely ignored by everyone.”

“Well then,” I thought out loud. “We can be somebody’s together!”

“Alright!”

We pumped our fists in the air and walked off to our next class, arm in arm, leaving a cafeteria full of kids in confusion.

Chapter THREE

Friday came bright and early. Not that I could have slept in. it wasn’t my alarm clock waking me up this time though. 

That’s a first.

Beedeep. Beedeep.

I looked over to see my phone going crazy. I unlock it to see 6 messages. No, make it 7 messages. 8 messages. I quickly read through them and wasn’t too impressed with what I saw.

-Good morning!-

-Are you awake?-

-hello?-

-im about to spam you if you don’t reply-

-fair warning!-

-wake up-

-wake up-

-wake up-

-wake up-

-wake up-

-Im up! Shut up now!-

I take a breather, and when I feel my phone vibrate I look down to read what the massage is.

-see you at school!-

“AAARGG!”

-0-0-0-0-0-

Classes were boring today. Then again, the first two weeks always are.

Sam, Jamie, Emily and I hung out at the local pizzeria after school, talking about whatever came to mind. Sam had started a conversation about clothes, which I had no interest in, but put my two cents in. Jamie talked about what he hopes comes out of this year’s volleyball team.

“I’m trying out again.” he had announced. “Hopefully I’ll make assistant captain.”

Emily had the whole group in a conversation about what their plans are after school.

“I just don’t know what to do!” she had said. “My parents are okay with me taking my time, but I really want to have something picked out before next year.”

“It’s cool,” Sam spoke. “I still don’t know what I’m going to do, just that I want to work with clothes. But I don’t know if I want to be a stylist, of a designer, or just a shop assistant, helping people pick out clothes I believe would suit them.”

“I know what I want to be!” exclaimed Jamie. He looked around before leaning in, gesturing for us to do the same. Once we had our heads close together, he said, “I’m going to be a mechanic!”

“Really?” Sam gasped. “But your mom,”

“I don’t care what my mom wants, I’m going to do what I want!” Jamie retorted.

Emily looked at me. “What are you going to do after school?”

I shrugged, uncomfortable. “I haven’t decided yet.” Seeing that I didn’t want to talk about it anymore, the other’s changed the topic.

That was a few hours ago. Right now I’m on the computer looking for a good poem for the English project.

After a few more hours, I was finished, even though the project wasn’t due until Wednesday. Pressing the print button, I packed away the paper into my bag and did my nightly rituals of a shower and brushing my teeth before getting into bed. Tomorrow was a big day, after all.

-0-0-0-0-0-

“Ava! Someone’s at the door for you!”

“One minute mum,” I called as I rolled out of bed. Looking out the window, I saw Emily and Sam waiting at the door. Opening my window, I looked down at them and smirked. I grabbed my glass of water from my bedside table and dumped it out the window over them.

“AVA!” Sam screamed as she got the most of the water. Emily looked up at me with a giant smile as she laughed.

“Hey! Come on up!” I called down.

I pulled my head back inside the window and made my bed before they came in. 

“Wow. Your room is so…” Sam trailed off.

“Neat,” finished Emily.

I flushed lightly. “Thanks.” I said.

“Did you just wake up?” Sam asked as she took in my pajamas. 

I nodded. “Yeah, it’s only half past nine,” I pointed out.

“Well hurry up and get ready! The lake isn’t gonna wait forever.” Sam said looking through my closet.

“Uh, it’s a lake. Of course it will wait!” I rolled my eyes.

“Well I won’t! I wanna get my last swim in before it gets too cold.” She pouted. She actually pouted.

I sighed. “Just give me a few minutes to get ready. And get out of my closet!” 

Emily laughed as she watched us. “How long have you two been friends?” she asked as I got changed in my closet.

“Not long. How long has it been, Ava?”

“It’s only been three days Sam.” I sighed in exasperation. 

“Oh. It’s been three days,” she told Emily.

“I got that,” she replied dryly.

“Okay, let’s go!” I said, stepping out of the closet in a two piece bathing suit. I walked over to my dresser and pulled on a t-shirt and shorts.

“Don’t forget your towel,” I heard mom yell from the living room.

“Got it!” I called back after a quick detour to the towel closet.

I walked out the front door to see Sam and Emily get into a Poniac Sunfire. “Nice car,” I commented as I got in the back seat.

“Why thank you!” She replied. “I got it for a few hundred bucks from my cousin. Now let’s go pick up Jamie.”

It took half of an hour drive to get to the lake. It was a deep lake with rock cliffs and trees growing on the edge of the water, it was a nice place to hang out in the summer. It was also in the middle of the woods, so it wasn’t a very populated place. Some people did take their families camping here though. Someone had tied a tire swing to a tree branch hanging over the water, and next to that was a rope with some big knots for gripping. The rocks formed a small pathway down the cliff for kids to swim around.

After we had picked up Jamie, he had talked nonstop about volleyball tryouts on Monday. So naturally, the first thing we did once we got there was throw him in the water.

“Hey! Why’d you do that for?” he said, climbing his way back up the rocks.

“So you’d shut up,” I said bluntly.

“Humph. Well that’s not very nice of you, is it?” he said under his breath.

“Nope, it’s not.” I reply, hearing him anyways.

“Guys, let’s all jump in!” Emily yelled as she took a running jump over the cliff.

“Right behind you,” I call as I jump in, pinching my nose so I don’t get water in it. Hey! It really does hurt for those of you who have never had water shoot up your nose.

I hit the water and let the momentum and impact sink me down some. I slowly open my eyes to see Emily staring at me inches away. She smiled at me and pointed up. I gave her thumbs up and kicked my feet, propelling my body skyward. We break the surface at the same time still facing each other and for some reason I want to lean into her.

Instead, Sam jumped in, landing so close to us that we got splashed by the aftermath.

“Sam, watch out!” We all looked up to see Jamie jumping in again, and about to land on Sam.

CRASH!

“JAMIE!” 

“I’m sorry!”

Emily and I shared a look before we burst out laughing. We laughed as they yelled at each other, and wrestled, dunking each other’s head underwater.

“Hey! I’ve got an idea!” We turned to look at Jamie. “Why don’t we have a little race,” he said mischievously.

I grinned at him. “Alright. Where to?”

“Hmmm” Jamie thought for a moment, looking around. “Ah!” he pointed to a small rocky island towards the middle of the lake. “First one to get out of the water completely wins. The winner doesn’t have to pay for lunch. Everyone else has to chip in for them. Sound fair?”

I nodded. “Yeah! Everyone, to the top!” I yelled as I swam over and pulled myself up onto land.

Once everyone was standing at the top of the rock again, I saw a small boy and his parents camping nearby. “Excuse me, my friends and I are having a race. Would you mind counting down for us?” I asked him nicely. He looked to his parents for permission, who nodded and smiled at him. “Thank you.”

We lined up on the edge of the rock. “Ready,” we all leaned in. “Set,” I tensed my muscles, waiting for the, “GO!” The boy screamed as we all jumped in with a splash.

Now, I’m not going to say I’m the fastest swimmer in the world, or any of that rot, but I am a good swimmer, and I know it. When we hit the water with a splash, we were gone in a flash. All of us were swimming fast, so it was hard to tell which of us were in the lead.

Finally, I felt more that saw someone pull ahead of me and pushed myself harder to catch up to them. I quickly pulled my head up to see how much farther the finish was and saw a flash of red hair about a meter ahead of me. The finish was 20 meters away. I dived back under and swam as fast as I could, kicking my legs and pumping my arms. By the time I reached the island and pulled myself out of the water, Emily was just sitting down, breathing hard.

“Guess I don’t have to buy lunch!” she said cheerfully. I laughed and nodded, plopping down beside her.

“Guess I’ll have to buy it for you,” I told her. She smiled at me and I got a fuzzy feeling in my abdomen again. I shook my head and smiled back.

The moment was broken by loud splashing and we looked over to see Sam and Jamie pulling their bodies out of the water.

“Who won?” Sam asked, panting as she collapsed on a rock.

I pointed to Emily and Sam grumbled about spending more money before smiling, showing that she was only joking. “Alright. Fair is fair. Do you guys wanna head out now, or stick around?”

“I don’t know about you two,” Jamie started, “but I am tired after that race. And we gotta swim back. By the time we get to the car, all we’ll want to do is sleep.”

Emily and I started laughing again at the look on Jamie’s face.

 

Chapter FOUR  
Before I knew it, the weekend had flown by, and it was once again Monday. Damn.

One good thing about having friends older than you is that they can drive you to school. A bad thing about having older friends than you is that they are always busy and cannot be relied on for drives. Luckily for me, Jamie could be reliable, and picked up Emily and me.

“I thought Sam was going to drive you guys,” he stated. 

“She was,” Emily spoke up, “but she called last minute, saying that she had to go in early for a meeting with the guidance councillor and her parents. I think she’s going to apply to a college.”

“That’s great! I should make a meeting with Mrs. Jones too without my mom telling me to go into the ‘family business.’” He made a face as he imitated his mom. “I mean, it sounds like we’re top secret assassins for crying out loud!” he complained.

I started sniggering at that last comment. “Ava!” Emily scolded. 

“What?” I said, holding my hands up in surrender. “It’s true though.”

When we got to school, we looked over our schedule. Only a few people had their classes memorized by the second week of school. I was not one of them, and neither were Emily and Jamie by the looks of it.

“I’ve got Skill Trades first,” Jamie announces. “What do you two girls have?”

“I’ve got Ancient History.” I reported, waving my schedule. We then turned to Emily.

“Same. A.H.”

“Cool. Well, we better head to class then. See you at lunch?” I question.

He nodded. “Yeah, I’ll see you in Math too, last period.” We watched as he walked off.

“I am so excited for Ancient History! Learning all about events that happened around the world, back before the Common Era, and even the beginning of the New World.”

“I know what you mean.” I said, thinking about learning new topics about old matters. It was all so fascinating!

When we walked in the class, we were slightly surprised to only see a few desks and a balding man with his head down on the teachers desk, fast asleep. 

Emily and I exchanged looks before clearing our throats. Loudly. 

“Huh?” the teacher pulled his head off the desk, looking around. When he saw us he started muttering about how people are already showing up and there’s still five minutes before the bell goes off.

“Excuse me, but are you the teacher? And what’s your name?” Emily asks.

“Yes, of course I am the teacher of this pointless class. My name is Mr. Umber. And, who are you?” he asks quite rudely. 

“I’m Emily, and this is Ava.” Emily introduced. 

“Great, and you’re early birds. Don’t you two have anywhere better to be than class five minutes earlier?” he whined. Great, we got the teacher that doesn’t want to be here. Swell.

“Um, no. We like it here,” I said. Damn, I hate teachers like this guy.

“Oh well, at least theirs only a few of the brats in this class,” we heard him mutter.

We picked out seats in the back, as always, and watched as only about a dozen other kids walk through the door.

-0-0-0-0-0-

“Well, this is going to be a good class this year,” I said sarcastically. 

Emily nodded, disappointed. “I was so excited for this class too.”

“Well, what should we do,” I question out loud, “because I am honestly interested in history, and I’m not going to let some douche ruin that interest.”

Emily hummed. “Self - study?” she suggested.

“No, that would only work for so long before we got bored. We need to find a teacher that gives a shit about history.”

“But where would we find one of those?” Emily cried. “We can’t just sit through a class with a teacher that does not want to teach anything!”

“Let’s go talk to the principal, see what he says.”

-0-0-0-0-0-

“I’m sorry girls, but Mr. Umber is the only one who applied for the job. I know he’s not the best teacher, but he’s all that we have.” 

I sighed, looking over to Emily in defeat. She turned her head to meet my eyes and shrugged.

Looking back at the principal, I had to give it one more try.

“What if we found someone willing to teach the class? Or even turned it into a self taught class, where people can do research and teach the class what they learned.”

“That sounds like an excellent plan, and I would be interested in the results, but without a teacher to supervise the class, it just cannot happen. Once again, I’m sincerely sorry.”

Emily and I exchanged a hopeful glance. “So if we find a teacher willing to supervise, we can do it? We would have your permission?”

“If you find a willing teacher, then I will get rid of Mr. Umber.” The principal confirmed.

“Alright, thank you for your time, Mr. Macphee.” Emily said, standing up.

“Anytime girls. Come see me if you need anything or have any questions,” he said, waving us out of his office.

“We need to find the right teacher that will take some time out of their life to watch over a few kids so that we can learn something. Got any ideas?”

“We can ask around, maybe the older kids can tell us what teachers could be worth asking,” Emily said. “We could ask Sam and Jamie first, then ask some others.”

“Great idea! We can ask them at lunch.”

-0-0-0-0-0-

By the time quarter past twelve rolled up, Emily and I made a list of potential teachers. So far, we had our Biology teacher, Mrs. Kurts, the drama teacher, Mr. Patts and our Leadership teacher, Ms. Moore.

“We need to find out if any other teachers would give any consideration to the few of us that want to learn,” I muttered, thinking over the teachers we’ve had since last Monday.

“Hey, there’s Jamie and Sam, Let’s go ask them now.” I turned to see Emily pointing at the table in the corner of the cafeteria.

Jamie looked up from where he was bent over talking into Sam’s ear. “Hey guys,” he said softly. “Try and keep it down today, okay? Sam is really stressed right now.”

“Are you okay? What’s the problem?”

“Is everything alright?”

“It’s fine,” Sam said. “I’m just a bit stressed about the whole, going out in the real world, deal that about to happen in less than two years. That’s all.”

“That’s not all,” Jamie cut in. “Tell them what you told me.”

Sam heaved a sigh, and rubbed at her face. “My mom is pushing for me to go to a dumb school in the middle of bumbfuck nowhere, and expects me to get out on my own as soon as I graduate next year.”

“But, what school is it? What does it offer?” Emily asks, trying to find a bright side to the dilemma. 

“It offers how to crawl in the mud, how to shoot a rifle, how to handle a bomb.” She said, sniffing slightly. “You see where this is going?”

“That’s horrible!” Emily gasps. “You said you wanted to work with clothes!”

“And that’s what I still want to do, but my mom believes I should join the army instead. That it would teach me humility, or some shit like that.”

“She can’t make you go, though,” I pointed out logically. “It’s your future; you should choose what school you go to after high school.” 

“Ava’s right. You can apply wherever you want to.” Jamie added. 

“But what about tuition fees? I can’t pay anytime soon, even if I go to a college, it will still cost at least five to six thousand dollars per year.” 

“Then we’ll help you out. Maybe you can get a scholarship,” Emily said.

“Y-you guys would really do that? For me?” she hiccupped. 

“Of course,” Jamie spoke for all of us. “That’s what friends are for.”

Sam wiped her face, and we all pretended that she wasn’t crying, even as Emily handed her a few makeup wipes that she has in her bag. 

“Thank you. I-I don’t know what would happen if I didn’t have you guys. Even though I only met you two a week ago,” she said, pointing to me and Emily. “Well, I’m going to go look at some schools on my off block next period. Try and find a reasonable school within my price range.” She sent us a wink as she stood up and walking in the direction of the library.

“That turned out better than I thought it would,” muttered Jamie.

I nodded, even when Emily gave us a slight scolding.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before Emily remembered something.

“Hey Jamie, do you know of any good teachers that would be willing to give up some of their free time to supervise a few kids?”

 

Chapter FIVE

By the end of fifth period, our list grew a few names. Jamie was helpful, and we now had five possible teachers that might say yes to supervising, but for the moment, we were headed to English.

“Alright class, today we are going to be looking at some poems from the early eighteen hundreds,” Mr. Enderson announced when the bell rang.

After a few groans, the teacher continued.

“The poem that we will be dissecting is called Beauty and Beauty by Rupert Brooke. Now everybody, please turn to page one hundred and five and read over the poem. You must write down in your notes what you believe the poem means, as well as a reason why you think it means what you wrote down.”

I did as asked, and read through the poem. I re-read it a few times to get a better understanding and feel of the rhythm. While I was thinking about what to write down, I looked around me to see half of the class looking off into La La Land. I smiled, and glanced over to Emily, where she looked to be in intense thought. She must have felt my gaze on her, because she looked up and met my eyes with her unique blue/green irises. She shot me a smile, and got back to work. I sighed and read over the poem again.  
After half an hour, Mr. Enderson got the class’s attention. “Alright now. Would anyone like to share what they wrote down?” 

A few people raised their hands and Mr. Enderson pointed to a girl with long black hair. “Yes dear, what did you write down?”

“Um, I wrote that two are mourning a loved one, and their at the funeral in the first half of the poem, and in the second half, one of the two people die, and the other is still alive and moirning for the person,” she finishs.

“Great job. This poem could most definitely have been read like that. Does anyone else have a different perspective?”

This time one of the boys put their hand up. 

“I believe it talks about the two beauties meeting, and getting married, but later on they divorce and the marriage ends in heartbreak.”

Another wonderful interpretation. Does anyone else have different results?”

Slowly, I raise my had in the air. “Yes, Miss Stewart? What have you discovered in your reading?”

“The poem is about two people who think the other is beautiful meet at a party, and make love outside. The line that says, ‘the earth is crying-sweet,’ could mean that it’s raining, and the line after, ‘and scattering-bright the air,’ could be lightning. They were drinking, which is why I would think they were at a party, because there was ‘soft and drunken laughter’ and they were not thinking about the next day. 

The second half of the poem takes a turn, taking place at the same as the first. The poem reads, ‘Earth’s still a-tremble there’. That could either be a metaphor about the sex, or it means that it’s storming. It’s not the same storm, because the whole second half of the poem is in past tense. The line about shadowy laughter would signify that it’s a memory, or the two peoples ghosts witnessing the meeting place, because of the line, ‘Not the tears that fill the years after after’.”

It was like the second day of English all over again. Everyone was staring at me, and Emily started clapping, which triggered the rest of the class to stand and clap. Mr. Enderson looked to be a second away from breaking down in tears.

“I can honestly say I have never thought of an interpretation like that for this poem, Miss Stewart. Fantastic job! Now, for the rest of class, I would like you to work on your project that is due this Thursday.”

-0-0-0-0-0-

“Holy shit Ava! That was so, I can’t even describe it! It was beautiful!”

My face was still red from having the whole classrooms occupants eyes on me, and with Emily still talking about it, wasn’t helping.

“I don’t know why it’s such a big deal, really. That’s just how I viewed the poem as.”

“Not a big deal!? Not a big deal she says! Ava, It’s a huge deal, because of how you talked about it! It felt like we were all there, watching what was going on in the poem! It was, it was incredible,” She breathed. 

We were interrupted when Jamie ran up to us in the hall. “Hey girls. Remember I can’t drive you home today. It’s volley ball tryouts day!” He beamed at us before walking towards the gym.

“Hey! Can we watch?” Emily called.

Jamie nodded. “Sure, come on!”

We waved him off as he walked into the changing room, and Emily and I went to sit in the stands.

“So Emily, who should we first ask to supervise on the list?” I ask, hoping that she wouldn’t notice me turning the subject away from me.

“We could start with whoever is on the top. Work our way down.”

“Yeah, we could-” I stop suddenly.

“Ava? What is it? What’s wrong?” Emily asks, concerned.

“Mr. Enderson!” I exclaimed.

Emily shoots me a confused look. “What about him?”

“We could ask him to supervise! He likes history, and I’m already one of his favorite, apparently,”

Emily hummed in thought. “That’s true, what if he has a class when we have history?” 

“Well,” I said grinning, “we better hope that’s not the case.”

I looked out on the court to see Jamie in line for serving the ball. As he stepped up to the line we watched as he hit it, sending it flying right into the middle of where the other team would be. We clapped and he gave us the thumbs up.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The next day, we had English second period. “We can ask him after class,” I say. Emily nodded in agreement. 

English wasn’t as crazy as it was last time. Tuesdays were for silent reading. All we did was read. By the end of the class, everyone was packing up to go to their next class, Emily and I quickly packed our books away and walked up to Mr. Endersons desk.

“Hello ladies, did you have a good silent reading class?” he asks kindly. We nod. “That’s great! So what do you need to talk to me about?”

“Mr. Enderson, I don’t know if you have heard about Mr. Umber, the teacher of Ancient History?” I question.

He grimaced. “Yes, I’ve unfortunately met him at the start of the year. What is this about?”

Emily and I shared a glance. “We were talking to Mr. Patts, and asking if there was any way that we could get a better teacher. You see, Ava and I really love Ancient History, and we were really excited for the class, but when we walked in early yesterday morning,”

“He was so rude!” I interrupted. “He asked us if there was nowhere else better to be than coming to class early, and he called us brats!”

“Anyways, we talked to Mr. Patts, and suggested a self learning class, where we could pick a subject and do research on it, then share what we learned with everyone else!”

“But Mr. Patts said that we need to find a teacher that would be willing to supervise these classes, to make sure we are actually doing the work. We asked some of the older students about teachers that go above and beyond, or even enjoy teaching.”

And then you seemed so interested in the poem yesterday, and we thought that you might like history, and you might say yes to supervising the class?”

Emily finished with a question, letting the English teacher take in everything we just said.

Finally after a few minutes, Mr. Enderson stood up. “I’ll do it.” We gape at him in surprise. “What period do you have Ancient History?”

“First block on Mondays, and Third on Wednesdays,” I told him.

Great! I let Mr. Patts know about the arrangements. Now, here’s a note letting you next class teachers know that you were talking to me,” he spoke while writing on two pieces of paper. “There you go.”

We took the offered notes, still in shock that he said yes. “Thank you, so much for this! You won’t regret it!” I said, feeling like I should bow down to this god. He smiled at me, then looked to Emily, who was bent over at the waist.

“We are not worthy of you, oh great god and best teacher ever,” she said in a shell shocked voice.

“Come on Emily, let’s get to our next class. Thank you again!” I called, pulling Emily by the arm.

 

Chapter SIX

The next day was Wednesday. It would be our first Ancient History class with Mr. Enderson. That being the case, the first two classes couldn’t be any slower.

When the bell dismissing second period went off, I was already out the door and flying to the A.H. classroom.

Just as I got to the door, I crashed into Emily. “I’m so excited!” we said at the same time. I burst out laughing as we walked inside, taking our customary seats in the back.

“Good morning ladies, how is your morning g going so far?” Mr. Enderson asks, walking into the room with his briefcase. 

“Great!” Emily said happily.

“Slow,” I moan. “All I could think about was this class!”

“That’s good. Mr. Patts will be coming here to explain to the class what’s going to happen for now on.” He told us.

We nodded and waited for everyone to come inside. When the bell rang, Mr. Patts walked in, sending a wink to us when he spotted us in the back. “Hello, Ancient History class! I have come to let you know that as of yesterday afternoon, your teacher, Mr. Umber, has been let go.” 

Everyone started cheering. I know it’s only the second week of school, but that guy was such a jerk. The principal let the cheering go on for a few moments before getting everyone’s attention again.

“Two students in this class came to me on Monday during their lunch break, and asked me if there was any way to get a new teacher, and I had to unfortunately tell them that Mr. Umber was the only person who applied for the job. Then, the students suggested a self teaching class, where students could research a topic in Ancient History, and teach the class what they have discovered. I was and still am, approving of this, mostly because I am curious if it will work. The only thing needed, was a teacher who could supervised and make sure you kids are actually doing work, and not just sitting around for an hour. That is where Mr. Enderson comes in. Those same two students asked our dear English teacher if he was up for the job, and agreed. So, Mr. Enderson will not be teaching, only helping and supervising. Any questions?”

One girl raised her hand. “Who were the two students?”

“Well, if they want to tell you, they will. Now without further ado, I have some work to do. Have a great year!”

We all watched as Mr. Patts walked out, and everyone turned to look at Mr. Enderson. “Hey, don’t look at me! I’m only supervising! If I were you, I would get talking about who would research what.”

That got one boy standing up. “How about everyone pulling their desk into a circle, so we can all talk on equal grounds, like King Arthurs knights table.”

And that was the start of the class. We all had picked different topics to research, and everyone seemed happier, especially compared to yesterday.

-0-0-0-0-0-

“Ava! Emily!”

We turned around to see Jamie and Sam running up to us. 

“We just heard about what you two did!” Sam exclaimed, bending over to catching her breath. “Congratulations!”

“On what?” Emily and ask at the same time.

“On finding a supervisor, duh.”

“Oh that! Thank you so much. Jamie, you really helped us too. Thanks,” I gushed, pulling him into a hug. 

“What! He gets hugs and I don’t?” Sam said, indigently. 

“Sammy, would you like a hug?” Emily coos softly. Sam nodded and pouted. “Okay, come and get your hug,” she said, holding her arms open for Sam.

I started laughing as we walked to the parking lot. Sam was driving us all home, because she’s awesome like that.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The next day, Thursday, was the day that the English projects were due. I really wanted to do well on mine, not only for the grade, but so Mr. Enderson knows that I really appreciate hi helping out with the self teaching class.

“Alright class, are you ready to present your poem analysis?”

There were a few half hearted groans, so the teacher clasped his hands together. “Exellent. Well then, who wants to go first?”

A few people went, some doing song lyrics, others doing poems. After four people presented, I put my hand up. “Yes! Miss. Stewart! Would you like to present next?”

I nodded and walk up to the front of the class, paper in hand. I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “I did my project on the song lyrics Second Chance by Shinedown.

My eyes are open wide  
And by the way,  
I made it through the day  
I watched the world outside  
By the way,  
I'm leaving out today

[Bridge]  
I just saw Halley's comet  
She waved  
Said, "Why you always running in place?"  
Even the man in the moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the stratosphere

[Chorus]  
Tell my mother,  
Tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize  
This is my life  
I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying...  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

Please don't cry one tear for me  
I'm not afraid  
Of what I have to say  
This is my one and only voice  
So listen close,  
It's only for today

[Bridge]

[Chorus]

Here's my chance  
This is my chance

[Chorus]

[2x]  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

The song in a whole, is about a young boy telling everyone who he cares about, that he wants to live his life the way he wants to, not how other people want.

The first verse is about the boy waking up one morning, and making the decision that he will be striking out on his own, making a life for himself. Then it goes to the bridge, where it talks about how the boy is never moving on his own, and that even the man in the moon disappeared eventually. Then it goes into the chorus, about the boy telling his parents that he has tried to be like they want him to be, but that he needs to live his own life. The boy is not angry, but hopes his parents will understand that leaving could be his second chance.

“The second verse talks about the boy knowing that this is his only chance to say what he has to say, and that he doesn’t want anyone to cry for him, or mourn him. The song repeats the bridge and chorus, and emphasizes this being his second chance.”

I finish, taking another deep breath, before handing over the paper to Mr. Enderson and quickly making my way back to my seat.

“Well done, Miss. Stewart. Full points on that wonderful presentation. Next student?”

The class went on, everyone presenting their projects. Emily did one on the lyrics to Build that Wall, from the game Bastion. Finally, the class was over and I felt like a ton of bricks had just fallen off my shoulders. Friday went by as usual, and we were done the second week of school

-0-0-0-0-0-

The year continued on, and soon it was March break. Emily and I became best friends, and Sam, Jamie and I still hang out every now and then. But them being in grade 11, their classes were more advanced, and they started looking at scholarships and post-secondary schools. That was fine though, Emily and I hang out all the time now. 

Right now, we were sitting on by bed, playing games on my laptop, or looking at new apps, or just talking about anything.

“Hey, Ava?” Emily said, looking up at me.

“Yeah?” I replied. “What is it?” I added when I saw her nervous expression. 

She looked down at her hands and mumbled something. “What was that? I didn’t catch what you said.”

“I said have you ever thought about what kissing is like?” she repeated louder.

I must have looked shocked, because she quickly turned her head away. “Never mind, that was stupid.”

“No its not,” I retorted. “I’ve thought about it, but not for long. I see people in the halls at school kissing and it looks kind of gross, don’t you think?”

“Maybe, but if it’s gross, why would so many people do it?” she asked. “What if it’s really good, like in the books?”

“I don’t know,” I said, thinking about it. What could be so good about exchanging spit?

“What if we tried it?”

I looked up quickly. “What?”

“No, hear me out. What if we kissed, and we liked it. We would know why everyone does it then, right?” she said excitedly, leaning towards me.

“I guess that could work. But isn’t it supposed to be a guy that kisses the girl?” I questioned. “I’ve never seen a girl kiss another girl before.”

“Well,” Emily cleared her throat nervously, “I guess we could look it up?” she half stated half asked. “I mean, I don’t see anything wrong with it,” she declared. “Love is love, right?”

I shrugged. “Sure. I don’t see any problem with it ether. It’s no different than a guy kissing girl, or even a guy kissing a guy.” I told her. “Do you want me to look it up?” I asked, remembering what she said before.

“Can you? I wouldn’t know what to do.” I nodded and opened a new tab on my laptop and opening Google I typed ‘girls kissing’. I clicked on the first video and clicked play. What happened next really surprised and shocked me.

“What are they doing?” Emily asked, watching the two girls squeeze each other’s boobs.

I didn’t answer and we watched as they sucked on the other girl’s boobs and pinched the nipples. After a few minutes, they finally kissed each other. 

“Wow,” we muttered at the same time as they shoved their tongues down each other’s throats. As we watched, I noticed one girl put her hand between the others legs and the both started moaning. “Are they…”

“Having sex?” I finished Emily’s sentence. “Looks like it.” I commented as they took off their underwear.

“I feel kinda horny now,” I said. Emily nodded in agreement. She looked over at me and I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was feeling lust right now. That’s okay though, so was I.

“Do you wanna try kissing now?” I asked. She nodded, and we leaned into each other.

It wasn’t an explosion like the books and magazines’ make it out to be, but it was nice. The press of soft lips on lips had the feeling of being safe. That’s how I describe it. After a few moments we pulled apart, looking into her blue green eyes and her staring in my brown eyes.

We quickly went back to it, but this time, I tried to do what the girls on the computer did. Boldly, I opened my mouth and pressed my tongue to her lips. Emily pulled back quickly, but jumped back in before I could close my mouth, and pressed her tongue into mine. I moaned at the feeling as we struggled pushing each other’s tongues into the other’s mouth.

After a few more seconds, I managed to get both muscles into Emily’s mouth, and curiously explored her mouth. I ran my tongue around her teeth, rubbing the roof of her mouth, and stroking her tongue with mine. After I explored every crevice, I let her do the same to my mouth.

When we were both done, we pulled apart and fell on the bed. Looking over to the laptop, I saw one of the girls with a few fingers inside the other’s vagina. 

I jumped when I felt arms clumsily hug me from behind as we watched the two girls make each other come. I also felt wetness on my leg and looking down, I saw the reason why.

“Emily,” I moaned out and shifted to face her so that our groins lined up. 

“Don’t stop,” Emily panted as she grinded into me. I returned the gesture by reaching between our bodies and grabbing her boob. “Ohhh, Ava.”

She copied my movements, squeezing my boobs in both hands. “More,”

I wasn’t sure which of us spoke, but we both leaned in again and started kissing again, licking at each other.

I could feel pressure building in my stomach, the feeling getting bigger and better the longer we kissed and moved against each other until finally, we moaned long and loud.

Emily gracelessly rolled over and curled up in a ball. I wasn’t far behind, curling up next to her. We stayed like that for a while, catching our breath and recovering from the climax.

“Wow,” we said out loud again.

“So,” I started awkwardly.

“We have to do that again!” Emily exclaimed.

I looked thoughtful for a minute. “Does this mean we’re gay?” I asked. 

Emily shrugged. “I guess so. Wouldn’t really know until we kiss a guy for comparison,” she said thoughtfully.

We exchanged a look and smiled at the same time. 

“Jamie.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jamie looked at us with a gleam in his eyes. “You want me to kiss you. Both of you.

We nodded. We want to know what it’s like,” Emily informed him.

“But we don’t want to kiss just any guy,” I said, smiling coyly at him.

“And who better to ask,”

“Than our best sporty friend,”

“Jamie!” we finished together.

Jamie smirked at us. “Alright then, who’s first?”

“I motioned to Emily, and she curtsied to me in thanks. I snorted at her and watched as Jamie suddenly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him.

“Are you ready to have your mind blown Em?” he whispered in her ear. 

She rolled her eyes and nodded. “Give it your best, James.”

He reeled back indignantly. “Hey! Only my mom can call me that!”

Before Emily could respond, he leaned back down and kissed her. Just like I kissed her. I felt some jealousy bubble up inside me, but forcefully pushed it back. This was just an experiment, I reminded myself.

I watched as Emily made a slight face, before kissing back lightly. After a few moments, they pulled away from each other.

“So that’s what kissing a girl is like,” Jamie murmured.

“Jamie! You never kissed a girl before?” I asked, shocked.

“Nope. Em here is my first!” he announced. Would you like to be my second?”

I shrugged and stepped up to him and kissed him like I kissed Emily. 

The first thing I thought was, I like Emily’s lips more. The second thought was that Jamie wasn’t too bad either, but still not as good as Emily. After that, I became aware that the subject of my thoughts was scowling, at Jamie!

Before I knew it, the kiss was over and Jamie was looking at me in surprise.

“Ava, I do not believe you when you say that you have never kissed someone before.”

Emily and I exchanged a look guilt written on our faces.

“Well?” Jamie said impatiently. “Who was your first kiss?”

We pointed at each other.

“Really? Youre gay?” he asked interestedly. 

“That’s the reason we wanted to kiss you. So we could decide if we are or not.” I explained.

He nodded thoughtfully. “So what’s the verdict?” he asked.

I spoke first. “I liked the kiss, but I like Emily kissing me more. I guess I would be bisexual?” I trailed off, confused.

Emily shot me a grateful look. “I’m gay, one hundred percent lesbian,” She announced. “Oh, sorry Jamie,” she added, looking regretfully at the brown haired boy.

“It’s alright. I can’t expect a lesbian to like kissing me,” he said, smirking at us. “Am I a good kisser Ava?” he asked.

I nodded. “Yeah, if I had kissed you before I kissed Emily, I would have probably married you in a few years,” I said jokingly. 

“Oh, we would have had the most beautiful babies! Little Jim and Ava junior.” He wiped fake tears from his eyes.

I rolled my eyes before turning to look at Emily. She was laughing so hard, she was bent over trying to catch her breath.

“I guess I have something to do now,” I said, walking over to Emily, I helped her stand before grabbing her face and smashing our lips together. We both moaned at the press of lips and tongue as we expressed our shared feelings with the other.

When oxygen became an issue, we pulled back, staring into the other’s eyes. A groan broke our staring contest and we glanced over to see Jamie with an uncomfortable look on his face. “What’s wrong?” we said at the same time.

That’s when I noticed a slight tenting in his pants. “Why, Jamie, is that a stick in your pants, or are you just happy to see us?” I teased.

Emily gaped at me, before looking at Jamie’s crotch, then promptly burst out laughing again, collapsing on the floor. 

“I’m sorry, but that was hot,” Jamie admitted.

“Yeah? You like watching lesbians make out?” I asked cockily. Emily snorted.

“He might, But I know I do now, after this day of exploration.” She said proudly.

 

Chapter SEVEN

“So,” I started.

“So,” Emily continued.

We were in my room again, lying on my bed and talking about what’s going on and what going to happen.

We were also both at loss for words. What do we do now?

“What do we tell our parents?” she asked. “I don’t think mine will be okay with this. Their not homophobic, but I can tell you now that they will not be happy if I tell them I’m gay.”

“My parents wouldn’t mind. They always told me to always keep an open mind, and be accepting of everyone unless there was good reason not to.”

“But what if my parents don’t like us together, and tell me to stay away from you?” she asks nervously.

“Would you do as they say?” I had to ask.

I was relieved when she shook her head vehemently. “Of course I wouldn’t! My parents don’t dictate my life, just like Jamie doesn’t let his parents tell him what to do after school.”

“What if they moved? Taking you with them? What if they started home schooling you, or betroth you to someone like they do in the books?”

“They wouldn’t do that!” she said. “Would they?”

“Probably not, that’s worst case scenario. But you never know what parents will do these days.

“What do I do!” she wailed. “I can’t tell them, but I can’t keep a secret from them either!”

We sat in thought for a while; I was trying to think of a way to fix the problem at hand, and Emily imagining the worst.

“I got it!” I said sitting up. “We can tell my mom and dad first, and then have them come with us when you tell your mom and dad. That way, my parents could help explain better than us that they can’t just take you away because of who you like.”

Emily was nodding as I shared my idea. “Alright, when do you want to tell them?” she asks.

“We can tell them at dinner tonight. You are still sleeping over, right?” I ask, double checking.

“Yeah, of course. Okay. We’ll tell your parents at supper.” She sighed. “I just hope everything goes right.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“Hey mom, we need to tell you something.”

My mom looked up at us as we started piling food on our plates. Mom had long brown hair, and brown eyes like me. She worked as a secretary for an elementary school in town.

“What is it sweetie? You know you can tell your father and I anything, right?” she said, looking Emily and I over in concern.

“I know, but this is really important,” I stressed. “Can you guys please keep an open mind?”

Mom and dad shared a look before turning to look at us sitting next to each other and nodded.

I took a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds before letting it out slowly. “Okay, so me and Emily,”

“That’s Emily and I honey,” My mom corrected.

“Right, Emily and I were talking about how gross kissing looked to be and,” I was once again interrupted by a groan, this time coming from my father.

“Darling, didn’t they give you the Talk at school? She took a class for that, right Kate?” he asked mom.

“Yes, we gave her the Talk, now let’s hear what she has to tell us. Go on sweetie.” Mom said kindly.

Emily and I exchanged a look, before watching my parents faces closely. “Emily and I are going out.” I said, gripping Emily’s hand with my own.

Mom and dad stared at us for a few moments before they reacted.

“That’s great Ava! I’m happy for you, both of you,” she said, directing the last comment to Emily who was looking at my dad. 

“My little girl is growing up!” he wailed. Mom and I rolled our eyes, while Emily let out a huge sigh of relief.

“I told you they wouldn’t freak. Well, about the gay thing,” I amended, shooting my dad a look.

“Are you sure you’re gay? Have you ever kissed a boy to compare?” mom asked curiously.

“Yup, well, I think I’m bisexual, because I liked kissing Jamie, and Emily hated it, but I still like Emily kissing me more.”

“I think it’s wonderful! Emily dear, have you told your parents the news yet?” mom asked.

Emily’s eyes got huge and swiftly shook her head negatively. I threw an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into my side. “That’s one of the reasons we decided to tell you. Ems parents aren’t like you guys, there slightly homophobic.” They looked to Emily for confirmation, and they gasped when she nodded, her hand squeezing mine.

“Oh, that’s horrible.” Mom said, holding a hand over her mouth.

“Is there anything we can do?” dad asked.

I nodded. “Yeah, can you come with us when we go to tell her parents?”

“Of course we can. When do you plan on telling them?”

I shrugged. “Emily can decide,” I said and turned to her. “When do you wanna do it?”

“Can it wait till after school? I’m really scared they might pull me from school, or move away again,” she said quietly.

“Whatever you want, sweetie.” Mom said soothingly. “Do you want to come with us over the break? We’re going on a trip to my parents, Ava’s grandparents.”

I gasped. “Really?” I squealed at my parents nods. “Yes! Emily you need to meet granny and gramps. They are so cool, please come!” I said holding her hands. “I am not above begging, you know.” I added.

Emily laughed and nodded her head. “I need permission from my dad first,” she said. “If he says yes, then I can go.”

“Will he be hard to give permission?” my father asks. “Because if he needs me to talk to him,” dad trailed off, punching his hand in a violent gesture.

“Dan!” mom gasps, trying to stifle her laughter and look angry, but was failing. “Sorry about him Emily.”

“No, there’s no need to apologize! He might need some reassurances that I’m not going to be doing anything that he would deem inappropriate for a lady.” She said, spitting out the word lady like a curse. 

I squeezed her hand, kissing her cheek. Everything will be fine. We’re going to have a great time at gram and gramps. It’ll be so much fun.” I enthused. “Grams will teach us how to clean and shoot a gun, and Gran will show us how to make really healthy food that taste awesome! We might even get to go hiking in the woods; maybe camp out for a night or two together, just you and me. How does that sound?”

“That sounds,” she stopped, thinking for the right word.

“Yes?” I ask slightly impatient. “Awesome? Amazing? Fantastic? Brilliant?”

“Perfect.” She said with a happy sigh. “That sounds perfect. I can tell my dad that your grandmother wants to teach you and me how to bake; that would probably be enough for him to consent to letting me come along.”

“Great! I am so excited! You’re going to love it!” I gushed. “For now though let’s go upstairs. We can talk to your dad tomorrow to ask for permission.” I grabbed her hand and pulled her I n the direction of my room.

“Be safe,” mom called.

“Yes mom,” I called back.

“So what do you wanna do?” I ask. “We can watch movie, or talk, or see what’s on Netflix,” I started to babble.

“Whoa!” Emily laughed. “Why don’t we try something else?” 

“Like what?” I ask curiously. She smirked at me.

“Why don’t we continue what we were doing earlier today?” she said, boldly placing her hand on my leg and rubbing circles. I gulp and start nodding.

“W-we can definitely do that,” I said, leaning in and kissing her chastely, at first. Things started heating up quickly after that, and within a few moments we were lying on the bed, Emily covering my body with her own, as we reintroduced tongue in mouth. I moaned when she suddenly grabbed my boob, giving it a squeeze, before trailing her hand down to the hem of my shirt. I reached down at the same time and slid my hands up her back, undoing the clasp of her bra. She slowly pulled my shirt up over my head, letting it fall to the floor. 

After that, we both quickly got rid of the rest of our clothing, bar our underwear. We sat up and looking each other over, looking at the exposed skin and beauty that was us. Eventually, the need to touch and explore took over and we started a wonderful dance, touching, smelling, tasting as much skin as possible. I finally couldn’t wait any longer, and made her sit on the edge of the bed, while I got on my knees in between her legs.

“Ava,” Emily moaned when she saw what I was about to try. 

I grinned up at her. “Yes? Is there something you would like?”

“Please, touch me, lick me.”

I smirked at her, enjoying the begging, and moved her panties to the side, leaning in and inhaling her scent. I’ve heard that people have a unique scent, like animals can tell other animals apart, but I didn’t know if it was true for humans. Smelling a musky sweet scent though, I knew then and there that that will be by favorite scent for a long time. 

I soon got curious, and sticking out my tongue, I swiped it over Emily’s clit. I knew that that’s the most sensitive spot on a woman, but I was not expecting her to thrash around, moaning out loudly. Thinking quickly, I placed my hand over her mouth, muffling the sounds she was making. Once she calmed down, I couldn’t help but do it again, using more pressure. It seemed that now she was expecting it, her reaction wasn’t as bad. Or good, depending on how you look at it.

After licking it a few times, I tried something that felt right to do. I stick my finger in her vagina. I have masturbated before, so I knew that women produced their own lubricant, but I honestly wasn’t expecting Emily to be so wet! I mean, my finger just slides right up there! Amazed, and wanting a taste, I lean down and, with my finger still in there, I stick my tongue right next to it. 

“Oh my God! Oh God, oh God, don’t stop! Please don’t stop!” I let out a small noise of amusement, making the vibrations travel through my tongue to, you guessed it, her vagina.

I pulled back for a moment to say, “I’m flattered, but you can call me Ava,” I said cheekily, before diving back in, slowly inserting another finger. When I felt her tense, I stopped my movements instantly. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” I looked worriedly up at her. She winced when I slightly shifted my hand, but smiled at me all the same. 

“No, it just burned for a second. Give me a minute.” I nodded to her making eye contact. Soon, I saw her sigh, and let out a breath myself, before looking back down at what I was doing. I started pumping my fingers some, wiggling them inside her, and trying hard to make it good for Emily again. I started licking at her clit again, but got a better idea. I covered her clit with my mouth and started sucking gently. That got a better reaction from her. She jumped, then came right back by grinding down on my fingers.

“Good?” I ask, purposely humming to make her clit vibrate. It worked. 

She nodded frantically. “More, please more,” I slowly eased a third finger to her entrance, but I hot a pretty big surprise when Emily whimpered in pain, and I watched as blood surrounded my fingers.

“Oh my God, did I tear you? What’s going on?” I’m in total panic mode now.

“It’s just my hymen. It tears the first time you have sex.” She panted out. I couldn’t tell if she was in pain, or still aroused. 

“Is it okay? Do you want me to stop?” I ask, concerned.

“Ava, if you stop now, I won’t let you touch me again,” She threatened.

“But what do I do? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Just keep, uhg, thrusting your fingers! Please, keep moving!” she grunted, thrusting her hips to get my fingers deeper into her.

I started pushing the three digits in quicker, getting worked up, when Emily pushed me away. I looked up, slightly hurt, but let out a yelp when she grabbed me and dragged me onto the bed. I let her position my body to her will, and was surprised when she turned around and thrust her head between my legs, leaving her vagina winking at me, wanting to be filled again. Eager to comply, I inserted my fingers again, and moaned when I felt her tongue at my entrance; doing to me what I had done to her. 

Our paces quickened, and before I knew it, I was whimpering at the overload of feelings and touches. I heard Emily slurping away at my clit, and the noise threw me over the cliff. I came with a muffled shout, back arching a bit, and was only vaguely aware that Emily was coming too. We slumped on my bed, exhausted at all the excitement today, but I stumbled up to my feet and made my way to the bathroom to get a facecloth. I still remembered the blood from earlier, and didn’t want her to be uncomfortable in the morning. I wiped between her legs, being careful to not hurt her. I knew we would both be sensitive down there for a while. 

After that was done, I moved her to get her under the covers, before turning off my light and joining her. Wrapping my arms around her, I kissed her hair, murmuring a goodnight before falling to sleep.

 

Chapter EIGHT

The next morning, my dad and Emily went to ask her parents about coming with us to the grandparents’ house. Mom and I stayed back and packed some essentials, like extra food, the tent and sleeping bags, mattress, camping supplies, and some money. This would be one of the first times camping without an adult with me.

Emily and dad came back half an hour later with a bag of clothes and miscellanies stuff for Emily. Her parents said yes!

Mom said that we were going to leave this afternoon, so Emily and I packed the car and made sure that we had everything we would need, including the windup radio. 

Granny and gramps live in a part cabin part house just inside the woods, a three hour drive from home. The whole drive up was spent singing songs on the radio, or talking about summer plans. By the time we got there, we were just in time for supper. Granny always makes the best pork roast when we come to visit; she makes this awesome gravy with some peppercorn, the taste is perfection.

“Granny! Gramps! We’re here!” I yelled out as I took off for the front door, Emily on my heels. I skidded to a stop when the door opened and my grandparents stood there with smiles on their faces. “Granny, Gramps, this is my girlfriend, Emily. Emily, this is Granny and Gramps.”

Granny smiled at Emily. “It’s nice to meet you dear, you can call me Granny, or Scarlet.”

“And you can call me Tom, but I prefer Gramps,” Gramps told her.

After the introductions were made, we helped my parents unpack then sat down for dinner. As always, it was a pork roast, and I grinned at granny knowingly. 

After supper, we had some blueberry pie for dessert. We all sat around the table, catching up on news. I told them how I met Emily, Sam and Jamie and they asked about my grades. Gramps told us how he bought a new gun and he wanted to wait to try it out when I got here. 

By the time we ran out of stories to tell, it was almost one o’clock in the morning, and everyone was ready for bed. Emily and I made our way upstairs to my bedroom that I used when I visited. We climbed into the bed, and cuddled under the covers, giving each other a goodnight kiss.

-0-0-0-0-0-

When morning arrived, Emily and I decided to go camping in the woods tomorrow, and stay in there for a few days.

Today, granny taught us how to make homemade bread, and said that she would teach us how to make apple cobbler later on in the day. Gramps showed us his new gun, and instructed us how to take it apart, clean it and put it back together. 

It was a good day, and we had lots of fun. I couldn’t help but smile every time I saw her grin, or heard her laugh. It was great. That night, we gathered all our camping gear, and packaged our food; a few boxes of pasta, a can or two of tomato soup and we were all ready for tomorrow.

We woke up early, before the sun was up, and go ready for our trip. I left to double check our bags while Emily got ready for the day. Granny was already up, as always. She told me once that she got up with the sun, and went to bed with the stars overhead. 

“Good morning Ava. Do you and Emily sleep well?” she asks, looking up from making breakfast. 

“Yes granny,” I respond, washing my hands to help her. “Emily and I are going to head out after breakfast. Do you want us to look for anything while were out there?” 

Granny smiles at me, shaking her head negatively. “No thanks sweetheart, you two have fun.” 

Emily walks in after, sitting down at the table. My mom and dad walk in not too long.

“Morning everyone; Ava, Emily, are you ready for your trip?” Mom asks as she carries over plates for us.

I nod, “Yes mom. We’re gonna head out after breakfast,” I tell her, passing the pepper when dad asks for it.

“Alright then, you two have fun, and stay safe.” 

We nodded and finished eating quickly, excited to get going. I offer to help granny with the dishes, but she waves me off. So after the hugs and kisses, we picked up our bags by the door, and started walking into the woods.

We walked for about two hours before we came across a small river. “There’s a clearing about an hour’s walk from here, we can set up camp for the rest of the day there,” I tell Emily. She nods.

When we get there, we set our bags down and start figuring out where to put the tent and fire pit. Once we agreed on a spot for everything, we started to set it up. We both put up the small tent for food, and set up our sleeping tent. We then went to do some quick chores, like getting firewood, digging the fire pit, putting up the garbage line. 

After everything was said and done, we relaxed for a bit, cooking up a can of spaghetti-O’s, eating in silence. After we finish, we decide to get some water from the river for dishwater and drinking water. We tied up our garbage and put out the fire before heading out for the water.

-0-0-0-0-0-

We have been in the woods for two days already, and we are due back to granny and gramps house tomorrow. It was getting dark, and Emily and I were sitting next to each other by the fire, roasting marshmallows. I yawn, looking over at my girlfriend, and watch in amusement as she yawns too.

“We should head to bed, we have a long hike to get back to the house,” I say. 

“Yeah, I’m beat. That was awesome though, climbing next to a waterfall,” She smiles at me and I can’t help but lean over and give her a kiss. 

That kiss soon turns into some roaming hands, and then skin on skin contact. I moan as Emily cups my mound in her palm, and grinds her heel into me. Knowing that we are in the middle of the woods with no one to see us except for the tiny animals of the forest, I pull her shirt off, then lean back to pull mine off to. I didn’t wear a bra today, because, once again, no one but Emily would see, so I had to snap her bra off so that we were equally nude. I’m all about the equality between partners.

When I started sucking on her nipples, she pushed me away. “Tent,” she gasps out, pulling my hand. I allowed her to lead me, and we both crashed on top of the mattress together, a mess of tangled limbs.

We quickly took off the rest of our clothing, and, to my surprise, Emily got down on her knees. “I want to top tonight,” she said, kitten licking my folds. I groaned and nodded, spreading my legs wider. I had broken her hymen a few nights ago at my house; its only courtesy to return the favor.

The most that was ever put in me was the tongue currently inside me, and a finger from the owner of the tongue. Never more than that, so when I felt a second finger, I winced in slight pain, but the third finger was quite more painful than the second. 

“Is this how you felt when I did it the first time?” I ask with a whimper. 

“Probably; it only hurts at first, but it gets better after a few minutes. I read that some people can’t continue because of the pain, but it only lasted a few minutes for me.” She said. I nod, grateful for the distraction. 

She was right. After close to ten minutes later, we were back at it, pumping fingers and squeezing boobs and licking skin. I felt my climax coming, and swiftly stuck my hand between Emily’s legs, moving her clit beneath my thumb as I moaned out her name as I came, hearing her moan my name soon after.

I pulled her up on the air mattress, pulling the blankets over our overheated bodies and let out a happy sigh. “Too bad this couldn’t end,” I whisper in the darkness. I felt her nod her head in agreement.

After a few more minutes of post orgasmic cuddling, I stood up. “I’ll be right back. Gonna put the fire out.”

I quickly did so, wanting to get back to Emily.

As we lie in bed, curled up around each other, I whispered “I love you, Emily.”

After a few seconds I hear “I love you too.”

Chapter NINE  
After that night, we had hiked back to my grandparent’s house, and stayed there for a few more days before heading home. The next day was the first day back at school and we told Sam and Jamie, officially, that we were dating. As Jamie already knew, it wasn’t that big of a deal. Sam on the other hand was freaking out that Jamie knew before she did. As that was the only problem she had, everything was alright. Some of the other kids at school found out, not that there was anything to find out, as we publicly showed affection for each other by holding hands all the time. I mean all the time that we are in the same room.  
By the time June came around and with it end of the year exams, everyone had gotten over the fact that the two local lesbians were going out. Emily’s parents still didn’t know about it; we are planning on telling them as soon as exams were finished.  
And sure enough, exam week is almost over. Emily and I already wrote our math exam, Biology exam and we wrote our English exam earlier today. Exams are written in the morning, one exam per day. All we had eft to write was our Ancient History exam. As it was a self taught class, we had to have a representative go in with a collection of all that we had learned this year. Mr. Enderson volunteered, and he had brought back a stack of papers, claiming them to be our exam. That last day of class was spent celebrating a successful class, and we all pitched in and bought Mr. Enderson a rare book titled ‘Poetry through the Ages’. It was a thick book, and was like the Grimm Brothers Fairy Tale book in size, and had savaged poems dating back to B.C.E.  
Tomorrow was our Ancient History exam, and Emily and I studied for an hour, not wanting to over study, but making sure to look over our notes from the beginning of the year.  
We had decided to tell Emily’s parents together after our last exam, so tomorrow is more nerve racking than the past few days of tests, but we have a plan in case something goes wrong. Mom and dad will be waiting around the corner of the road. I will sent a quick text if they’re needed.  
Emily would be staying at her house tonight, and Sam was going to drop her car off at my house after picking Jamie up. We are all going to walk to school. But for now, I was going to get some sleep, and try not to worry for Emily.

-0-0-0-0-0-

When I woke up, it was to the sound of rain pattering away at the roof. I smiled, looking out my window at the water slicked road. This was my favorite weather. I like the sun, don’t get me wrong, but there’s something about the rain that I love. Especially in the summer when the temperature is warm enough to dance in.

I grabbed my phone ad sent a quick, “Morning” to everyone. After a few moments as I stood up to get dressed, I received the returning greetings of “shut up trying to sleep”. I love my friends.

Half an hour later, Sam pulls into my driveway, and I give my parents a hug and kiss. Or they give me a hug and kiss for good luck. Either way, affection was shown.

I greet Sam and Jamie with a quick hug, because today is a day of emotions, and I am so happy to have the support of my friends and family backing Emily and I. Mostly Emily though. She is the one who has to tell her parents after all.

We get to school no problem, picking Emily up along the way. As we walked, I grabbed my girlfriends hand, noticing the slight trembles in it. “Exam or parents,” I ask.

She sends me a grateful smile. “Parents; I’m not too nervous for the exam, I’m feeling pretty confident.”

I give her hand a gentle squeeze as we walk up to the school, wishing Sam and Jamie in their Chemistry and Skill Trades exam respectively. We make our way to the class, and smile at Mr. Enderson. He really has been a great teacher this year, in both English and Ancient History. Even though he wasn’t the teacher for the latter class, he still helped out, and taught us all new things.

Are you two girls ready for this exam?” he asks us as we take our seats, holding hands as usual. 

We nod, looking excited for our favorite class exam. He grins. “Well, good luck to the both of you, and I hope to see you both here next year,” he says, shaking our hands. 

-0-0-0-0-0-

It was over. The class was done. I was sad that there wasn’t an advanced class for Ancient History. Oh well, we had bigger things to worry about. Emily shoots me a shaky smile, and I quickly bring into a hug. I was worried that if her parents reject her, she might not be the same. It doesn’t matter how old you get, I think that we all need our parents support and approval to grow into healthy human beings. 

That being said, we stopped in front of the door leading into Emily’s house, trying to get our breathing to even out. I grasp Emily’s hand, and she grabs mine in a vice grip, but that was ok. I knew this was hard for her.

Finally, she opens the door, calling for her parents. “Mom, dad, can you come to the kitchen please?” 

After a few moments, her parents walk into the room. “Oh, hello Ava. How are you?” Emily’s mom asks kindly.

“I’m great, thank you. How are you?” I ask politely. 

“Oh were doing alright.”

“Mom, dad, I need to tell you something really important,” Emily starts, looking like she was about to bolt out of the country. I don’t blame her. At least I knew my parents wouldn’t mind that I was dating a girl. 

“I want to tell you that I am a lesbian and that I’m dating Ava.”

There was silence for a few minutes while Emily’s parents digested that statement. We were honestly expecting them to start shouting at us any moment when finally her mom focused her gaze on me. I flinched minutely, but meet the stare head on. After a few more moments, Emily’s mom smiles at me. 

“Do you love my daughter?” she asks with an edge behind the words. I nod, grabbing Emily’s hand again. “Then I don’t see a problem with it. As long as you both love each other, it is fine.”

I smile at Emily, but she’s not looking at me, she’s looking at her father who has a slightly disappointed look on his face.

“Does this mean I’m not going to get any grandchildren?” he asks sadly. 

“We could adopt, or get a surrogate,” I point out quickly, trying to get his attention off of Emily. 

“Yes, but they wouldn’t be blood,” he says.

Something about that rubs me the wrong way, and I let him know. “No matter if it’s a boy or a girl, an Asian, Mexican, or African, If we adopt, it will be family, and that’s enough for me. Family doesn’t consist of blood, but of love. If you would reject a child just because they don’t have the same blood as you, that would make you a despicable man,” I finish.

“Ava,” Emily whispers. I look over at her to see tears in her eyes. “Thank you.”

I nod, looking back at Emily’s father. He was looking at me with a bewildering expression.

“You speak as though you are ready to have a baby,” he says cautiously. “Do you really love my daughter that much?”

“Of course I love your daughter,” I snap, still angry. “I have loved her since I first laid eyes on her in September.” I look shocked at my own admission, but it was true never the less.

He nods, and has a conversation with his wife with a single glance. A moment later, he looks back at me and says, “Then you have our blessing.”

Emily grins, and kisses me right in front of her parents. 

“Now, I would never hit a woman, but I will tell you anyways. If you hurt my baby girl in any way, I will make your life miserable. Is that clear?” 

I nod, smiling despite the serious conversation. “If I hurt her, I will let you.”

He nods, a small smile on his face.

Emily clears her throat to get our attention. “Well, we need to go. We are going camping with Jamie and Sam for a few days tomorrow after we get our report cards.”

“Okay, be safe,” her mom says, giving her a hug. “We love you.”

“Love you too mom, dad.” She gives both of them a hug before turning around and grabbing my hand, “Come on, we need to meet up with Sam and Jamie.” I laugh as she pulls me out of the house.

“This is going to be a great summer.”

All I could think about t that moment was the time in the woods in March break, our last night in the woods when I said I love you.

And heard her say I love you too.


End file.
